Exposing the Nighttime Flame
by walkingfire
Summary: Doubts about her husband's fidelity arise when Tsukiumi overhears him talking with Homura. Why are those two meeting at night? And so the Water Sekirei attempts to get to the bottom of it all. Rated M for cursing and steamy scenes; slight yaoi content.
1. Suspicions Arise

Fu fu fu.

So this was meant to be a one-shot. But then things got crazy. And real.

So I'll be updating when I have the time.

As a warning, it's overall a humor fic, but there are elements of yaoi.

_They're in italics, so don't like it, don't read it my friends. _

That being said, this chapter probably has the heaviest of yaoi content, so gauge if you want to read more from here.

To my dismay, I do not own Sekirei, the manga/anime owned and created by Sakurako Gokurakuin.

I believe that's it. Enjoy! Review if you'd like as well!

* * *

If there were three things Tsukiumi could wish for at this point in her life, these would be it:

For Minato to acknowledge her as his only, and legal wife,

To beat Homura in a fight for once,

And to find out what the hell the two aforementioned subjects were talking about just now.

It had been her turn to wash the dishes from dinner that night. And she grumpily, yet steadfastly honored the Landlady's rules. But unfortunately for the Water User, there had been quite a bit more than normal, thanks to the loud, starved, and rambunctious Seo and company. Everyone else had disbanded, most likely gone to bed under the Landlady's instruction.

Or at least, they were supposed to.

Tsukiumi stifled a yawn as she dried her hands and surveyed her work. She gave a nod of proud satisfaction; the dishes were sparkling more than when anyone else did them.

Leaving the kitchen, she walked down the quiet, darkened hall, carefully, so as not to disturb anyone. Reaching the stairs, Tsukiumi was about to ascend when she heard voices. Quiet, male whispers. A surge of tension went through her before recognition set in.

"Wait two hours, and then I want you to quietly come to my room. If anybody wakes up and asks before you reach, just say you were going to the bathroom or something. But again, try not to get caught." A smile carried in Homura's voice, "We still have a lot of practice to do after all. You're not ready yet."

Tsukiumi's jaw dropped as Minato's voice replied, "But Kagari-san! We've been doing it for days in a row!" His voice sounded strained, but bashful at the same time, "I don't know how much more my body can take…"

"Oh come on Sahashi, we haven't even done the real thing yet." The Fire Sekirei offhandedly replied, "It's enough trying to get you used to the idea. If you want to be ready by Friday, I need a lot more effort on your part, okay?"

A pause. Some rustling. Finally a reply, more confident than before, "Alright Kagari-san. I'll try harder; I don't want to let you down after all."

"Good man." Homura approved, "So remember, my room, in two hours."

"Alright, Master."

The Fire Sekirei chuckled, "You know it. See you then."

Meeting disbanded.

The front door creaked open while footsteps started coming her way. Panicking, Tsukiumi jumped effortlessly up to the top of the stairs and froze as Minato called to her in a sort of whisper-shout, "Tsukiumi, did you finish cleaning?"

"I-I'm up here Minato."

"Oh…" A few more footsteps and her Ashikabi stood facing her at the bottom of the staircase. The raven-haired boy smiled softly at her and despite herself, she reacted, blushing rather heavily. But she shook her head quickly, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Did you just get upstairs?" Minato asked casually. But Tsukiumi could hear the slight tension, maybe a bit of suspicion in his voice. Or, she thought she could anyway.

"N-no, I've been up here for a while." She coughed into her hand and continued, "Anyway, what are you still doing down there?"

"Me?" Minato squeaked. His hand went to scratch the back of his head, a habitual nervous gesture of his, "I…I came down to check on you! That's right! And I'm coming up now." So saying, he did so, meeting her at the top of the stairs.

The two of them stood together in awkward silence until Minato finally spoke, "W-well then, good night Tsukiumi." He walked passed her, flashing another brief smile, "Sleep tight." And with that, he disappeared into his own room.

The blond surfaced from her musings and nodded absentmindedly, "Good night Mina-"

Tsukiumi realized he was gone. She sunk to the floor, clutching her head as mini-explosions of thought went through it.

Minato… Homura… together at night… doing it…

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Soon after his winging, Homura assured Tsukiumi, repeatedly, that there was absolutely nothing between him and Minato. That he was still very much interested in women, and that neither he nor Sahashi had any intention of starting some sort of crazy, romantic tryst.

…And yet!

Tsukiumi could barely remember getting into her room. But she slumped against the tatami door, mulling over things furiously. Ohh, when two hours passed, she was going to go in there and catch them red-handed! The blond nodded and clutched her fist in determination. Mm, she was going to deliver harsh punishment to them both, when she got…

Wait…

She would have to catch them in the act right?

Tsukiumi blinked.

…what would they be doing?

* * *

"_K-Kagari-san…" Minato breathed out, the moonlight highlighting the soft blush on his cheeks. His kimono fell loosely down around him, exposing his chest and ending its undoing at his propped up elbows. The naïve Ashikabi looked up from where he lay on Homura's bed, watching as Homura drew ever closer to him. The grey-haired man dropped to his knees on the plush surface, a raptorial expression flickering occasionally on his handsome face._

_Minato pushed himself up onto his hands, his voice flush with urgency, "K-Kagari-san! I think I'm ready now I-!"_

_Homura slid toward Minato, smiling winningly. The Fire Sekirei slowly pressed his chest against Minato's own and exhaled on the boy's neck. Homura could feel his inner predator begin to uncoil as Minato shuddered against him. _

"_I don't think so Minato-kun…" Homura steadied himself with one hand on Minato's shoulder, but the other was steadily winding around his Ashikabi's slim waist, "In fact…" He whispered into Minato's flesh, "We still have a lot of practice to do…" With that he licked a long, thick line down the virgin's neck. _

_Minato cried out and his hands buckled, and the two of them fell into the bed, the sheets tangling as-_

* * *

Tsukiumi banged her head against the floor. Hard.

She banged her head against the floor again. Harder.

And she did it for a third time, completing the pain tri-fecta.

"Tsukiumi-san?" Musubi mumbled, wiping a sleeve across blurry eyes, "Are you alright?" Her voice perked up suddenly, "Are we fighting anyone?"

"Just my imagination, just my imagination, just my imagination…" Tsukiumi chanted over and over to herself.

"Oh… in that case I can't really do anything…" Musubi settled back into her futon, "Good night Tsukiumi-san…" Seconds later, she added, "Good luck!"

The Water User was left in silence again, save for the rapid beating of her own heart. But that too subsided, as she started to rationalize the facts. Minato and Homura never shared any time together in the mornings, mostly because she, the legal wife, or one of the other concubines would be with her husband almost all the time.

Perhaps this was just this way of platonically compensating for lost memories?

But Minato had said…!

* * *

"_Kagari-san, we've been doing it for days in a row!" Minato pressed his fisted hands against the wall for support, his head bowed in pleasure. His knees almost gave out but underneath him, Homura supported his Ashikabi's waist with his hands, steadying the boy._

_The former host leaned up, placing a series of kisses down Minato's chest as he spoke, "Oh come on Minato…" A small, harmless bite and the raven-haired boy moaned again, "We haven't even done the real thing yet…" _

_Minato made a small growl of frustration, "L-like I said!" He removed one hand from his brace and entwined his fingers in his Sekirei's soft, thick hair, forcing him to look up. _

_Homura studied Minato's distressed face until the Ashikabi finally cried out in embarrassment, "I'm ready now Ka-!"_

"_If you feel so strongly about it…" Homura interrupted, placing a hand at the bottom of Minato's shin and trailing up and up, moving the cotton kimono away and teasing only feverish flesh with his fingertips. _

_He ended his journey at Minato's boxers, hooking into the waistband as his partner shivered in anticipation, "I suppose I should oblige you, shouldn't I?" _

_A second after he finished speaking Homura continued his attack with a flourish, pinning Mina-_

* * *

"…Doesn't seem like your winning does it, Tsukiumi-san?" Musubi sat up sleepily, watching as her companion started making an alarmingly large dent in the floor.

"That's not possible, that's not possible, that's not possible…" Tsukiumi's teeth were chattering and she stroked her temples continuously.

"Yes, Tsukiumi-san!" Musubi pumped her fist and grinned innocently, "As long as you think you can win, you will! Musubi believes in you!"

"…? What are you saying…?" The blond wearily rubbed her sore head for a couple of seconds before turning hesitantly to look at the fighter, "Ne, Musubi… If… if two people were secretly meeting in the middle of the night, what would they be doing, do you think?"

"Tsukiumi-san, that's obvious, isn't it?"

"It is, isn't it?" The Water User wailed in despair, "Then as I thought, the two of them are -"

"Training!" Musubi smiled as she pointed a finger in the air knowingly, "Meeting in the middle of the night, that's the obvious thing to do right? Secret training!"

"…I see." Tsukiumi mulled the idea over. W-well if they weren't… doing it… then that was probably the most reasonable alternative. And it made sense too…

She brightened suddenly. And Minato had called Homura 'Master' before! It made sense! They were training, that's all!

But as her relief started to set in, an evil little voice in her head whispered, '_But what if he meant 'Master'… in the sense of…'_

* * *

_The whip resounded, cackling furiously in the dead of the night. But Minato took it, with maybe the tiniest of grunts. He relaxed his clenched fists and exhaled, the edges of anticipation coursing, first tingling, then growing and spreading steadily faster throughout his body. The hard part was over… now the pleasure would begin._

"_And that makes thirty." A slow smile reached Homura's face as he smoothly flipped the whip in his hand. He crouched, to place the handle right below Minato's chin, forcing the adorable face upward to gaze at him. Homura's own anticipation lashed through him as he took in the eyes full of potent eagerness, and he was barely able to hold back his instinctive, immediate urge to ravish his Ashikabi then and there. _

…_Some things had to be established after all. _

"_Minato-kun…" Homura whispered, a touch of intimate mockery present in his voice, "You've been doing very well these last couple of days. I am quite pleased with your progress…" _

_He paused, and his smile suddenly widened rather wickedly, "You sure pick up things quick, little genius~." Homura ran a hand down the nape of Minato's neck, stopping at the leather collar he had ordered Minato to don during their nighttime escapades. Here though, he frowned. _

"_However…" Homura reluctantly got up, pulling his fingers from the soft skin. He turned away from Minato's confusion and pain, sighing bitterly, "Sometimes it seems as if you don't understand the full terms of our relationship."_

"…_? Kagari-sa-"_

"_I'm not finished yet." Homura said sharply. He walked over to the table set up nearby and placed the whip on top. The former host turned, leaning both hands against the counter to survey his charge, "To each one of the Sekirei in this house, you take the form of something different. An onii-chan, experimental material, an innocent lover, tenant… a husband…" He trailed off at that last one, slightly amused. If Tsukiumi could see him now. _

"_But you and I share a different type of partnership right? Ah, I mean relationship…" Homura smirked and his eyes became filled with something feral and possessive, "So, what are the terms of _our_ relationship Minato? Who am I, to you?" _

"…"

"_Say it Minato. I want to hear you say it from those delicious lips of yours." _

_At that the boy flushed, and he clutched at the front of his shirt, immensely embarrassed. He quickly mumbled something under his breath, hoping it would satisfy. _

_But of course, it couldn't._

"_What was that Minato? I didn't hear you." Homura sighed once more and faced the table, gathering his trinkets up, "Perhaps we should stop for today?" _

_Minato burst out, "…G-GOSHUJIN-SAMA*!" _

_Homura stood completely still. _

_He grinned, ferociously, as the pleasure of that one word rolled over him. And once again, he turned to face his breathless, blushing Ashikabi._

"_Well then…" Homura began, arms full of exotic and erotic sex toys. He smiled, even as some of his playthings fell to the floor, "Shall we get started?" _

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was the last delusion for Sekirei Number 9, Tsukiumi (that night).

Musubi watched as a small explosion erupted from Tsukiumi's head, a signal that her imagination had ultimately triumphed. In the end, it was simply too powerful for her brain to handle.

The brunette fighter sighed. She wiggled out of her futon, and dragged the unconscious Tsukiumi into her own spot as best she could. Eventually satisfied, Musubi collapsed back into bed.

"Don't worry Tsukiumi-san…" She mumbled as sleep returned to her, "There's tomorrow. You can always beat it tomorrow…"

* * *

The morning came early for Sahashi Minato.

He had shuffled into bed at around 4:30, utterly exhausted. Barely three hours had passed by though, when he was woken by footsteps.

Thunderous, angry footsteps, headed in his direction.

Tsukiumi cursed as she reached for the closed tatami door. How the hell could she have fallen asleep?

Minato sat up, wondering what in the world was going on. He blinked, watching as the door flew open. A blond, buxom, beautiful woman stared down at him, and he smiled, hesitantly.

"G-good morning Tsukiumi." He paused, "What's up?"

The Water Sekirei said nothing in reply, continuing to survey him. After a few seconds, she suddenly smiled.

"SAFE!" She announced, giving him a thumbs up in reassurance. She nodded to herself, almost absent-mindedly and closed the door.

A few minutes passed.

Finally Minato relaxed, exhaling out his worries. He lay down once again, hoping sleep would meet him quickly.

No such luck though.

Again, thunderous, angry footsteps came in his direction.

Again, Tsukiumi threw open the door, but this time an accusatory, demanding finger pointed in his direction.

"STRIP!"

Minato blinked once more. And then clutched the sheets to himself protectively, "EHH?"

* * *

*Goshujin-sama = master~

So what exactly is going on? Will Tsukiumi get to the bottom of this affair?

We'll see in the next chapter :)


	2. Stripping Away the Lies

Mmm... so today I was shuffling through my unpublished/working-on-them fanfictions...

And then I saw this part of Exposing the Nighttime Flame.

And then I realized: This is perfectly good as a chapter, as an intermission to the next night.

So here it is. Hope you like~

More importantly, thank you guys for all your reviews and favorites and all that jazz~. They keep me going~!

Please feel free to write more!

Once again, I don't own Sekirei, 'tis the property of Sakurako Gokurakuin.

...And I think that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

"YOU HEARD ME! STRIP! EVERYTHING! GONE!" Tsukiumi barked out furiously. Oh Homura, that bastard! Initially she thought everything okay, seeing no obvious markings on Minato's body. But as soon as she left, the thought struck her: What if he left his mark on a not-so-obvious area?

Hence their current predicament.

"Tsukiumi wai…!" Minato had no time to finish, throwing the sheet up in the air and rolling to the side as water arrows pierced through it.

"I'M NOT WAITING! STRIP! OR I'LL STRIP YOU MYSELF!" Tsukiumi approached closer, brandishing a hand covered in water, "_Mizu no Ya_*!"

"WAHH!" Minato ducked the lethal arrows, but his clothing was not as lucky. A rather long cut appeared in the right shoulder, and another, rather precarious one on his upper thigh.

This continued for a while, until Minato's shirt was torn to shreds, and his pants not so ah, pant-ish, anymore. The soaked Ashikabi was sporting a few small cuts here and there, but he counted himself lucky; it could have been a lot worse if Tsukiumi was more serious about it.

As it was though, Minato felt the two of them were going to approach that level very soon.

"Tsukiumi-!" He coughed out some water and continued, "Wh-why are you doing this?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU AND HOMU-!"

A smart, deceptively painful rap to the head cut her off.

"Oh my, exactly what are the two of you doing, this early in the morning?" Asama Miya was smiling, very pleasantly, sure, but the ominous hanya mask behind her spoke differently. Both Minato and Tsukiumi shuddered, the latter dispelling her water immediately while the former covered himself up as best he could.

"_Ooya-dono_*!" Tsukiumi was at a loss for words. Exactly how could she explain this?

Before she could utter some sort of an excuse, a new, husky voice called out from the hallway, "_Ara_? Who's been stripping?" It asked excitedly, a bit disorientated from being woken up so early, but nevertheless ready for the show.

Another voice joined the first, a strong pout detectable, "Yes, and why weren't we called to join?"

Kazehana and Matsu made their way into Minato's room amiably enough. They took in the smiling Miya, the also smiling-yet-fearsome Hanya behind her, and the distraught and embarrassed Tsukiumi taking the full-force of their former leader's stare.

And then their eyes fell on Minato.

Their Ashikabi was backed up against a wall, utterly drenched from head to toe. His clothes were torn in locations, where, had it been anyone other than Tsukiumi, might have been strategically cut that way. His pants could at best be called shorts, and his shirt simply ribbons of cloth. Unfortunately for the poor boy, Minato's slender arms couldn't hide most of the show and both Kazehana and Matsu heated up considerably.

"Tsukiumi-tan… did you do this?" Matsu asked quietly.

"Well yes, but I-" She abruptly stopped, as both Kazehana and Matsu clapped her shoulders, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"(Other than the cuts), Nice job, Panties-Flasher-chan." Kazehana reverently commended, "Seriously, well done."

Their calm demeanor changed quickly though, as they turned back to face Minato, the Wind User sporting a sultry, lustful fire that danced in her eyes while the Computer Expert chuckled creepily aloud, her hands making chilling groping motions as the two of them approached Minato.

"It's a nice change of fanservice, isn't it Matsu?" Kazehana said off-handedly, licking her lips.

"Wait…! Wait a second…!"

"Yes, yes it is." The auburn-haired woman took of her glasses to reveal eyes filled with frantic perversion, "Now then, Mina-tan~!" She began lovingly even as Minato began to desperately wish he could back up even further, "Tsukiumi-tan paved the way, let us all now travel down the path of love~! Fufu! Fu fu f-"

"For you two to forget I'm here…" Miya handled a carpet beater in one hand and a katana in the other, but to the two Sekirei both were equally as dangerous, "Sahashi-san's exposure play must really be enticing huh?"

"Ooya-san! This isn't expos-!"

"Ah, some more cloth fell."

"S-STOP LOOKING AT HIM YOU PERVERTS!"

"Eh? Where? Whe-"

WHAM, SMACK and BAM~

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Homura's eyes trailed upward, toward the commotion and chaos of the second floor. After he had finished with Sahashi, the Fire Sekirei had gone out for reconnaissance, scoping out the remaining competition. He yawned; it had been a busy night after all. As Miya came down the stairs, he masked his curiosity and took her hand in his, kissing the smooth skin suavely.

"Sounds like a busy morning." He remarked casually, searching her eyes for some sort of answer. Inwardly though, he tensed; were they found out?

Miya shook her head, maybe the smallest of smiles present on her lips, "Just the usual happenings of Izumo Inn." She patted his hand and strode toward the kitchen, to finish preparations for breakfast.

"Your medical services are required upstairs though." The Landlady called back, "A couple of cuts and bumps, nothing too serious. For now." Her smile carried in her voice and she hummed softly down the hall, feeling oddly refreshed.

Homura shivered.

Taking the medical kit upstairs, he stood at the entrance to Minato's room and surveyed the carnage.

"Morning Sahashi." He said simply.

"Ah, good morning, Kagari-san."

"…What the hell happened to your clothes?" Homura made his way over to the boy, looking him over.

Tsukiumi froze, observing her nemesis closely. There was nothing suspicious in the way he acted, and Homura was talking normally too. He and Minato were interacting as they usually would. She frowned. Was she, maybe, thinking too much?

But then Minato blushed. And her suspicions were aroused all over again.

"Th-that is…" Before the Ashikabi could explain what happened, two shaky hands suddenly clamped down on Homura's ankle.

"BWAH-!"

"THE FINISHING BLOW!" Matsu wailed, as she clung to him. The bump on her head had been maybe the most severe out of the three, though why, she had no clue. But nevertheless, she was determined to, quite literally, see the strip show through till the end.

"MIYA-TAN IS GONE NOW HOMURA-TAN!" She continued eagerly, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! GO! GO! RIP IT OFF! ALL OFF!" She cackled, "DEAL, THE FINISHING BLOW!"

"Unfortunately I don't have those kind of tastes." Homura breathed out matter-of-factly, immediately crushing her hopes.

He turned from Minato, to deal with the sobbing sociopath attached to his foot, "However, I am more than happy to deal _you_, the finishing blow." A gleaming fireball suddenly blazed in his hand, maybe an inch or two from Matsu's face, "Is that alright, Matsu?"

The former Disciplinary Squad member began to sweat vigorously and she quickly scuttled away from the pair. Matsu waved her hands in placation while keeping an eye on the fireball.

"N-no, it's not necessary."

Homura smirked, extinguishing the flame, "Then it's fine." The smirk soon vanished though, as he turned back to his patient, sighing, "Seriously though Matsu, I didn't know you were into this kind of S&M play." He moved a bit of cloth near the right of Minato's rib cage, both displaying the cut and applying disinfectant to it.

"If you were a lot more serious," He continued, wincing as Minato hissed at the sting, "These could have been a lot worse. Chose a different form of fun next time." He paused, admonishing himself, "Though there shouldn't be a next time in the first place…" Sealing the bandage on top, he moved onto the next one, a long shallow scratch at the stomach.

As Homura rifled through the remnants of their Ashikabi's shirt, Matsu looked on, positively green with envy.

"STOP TEASING ME! Hu hu hu…" The Computer Expert bitterly wept. She stopped biting her sleeve long enough to retort, "And it wasn't me who did the cutting, it was Tsukiumi-tan!"

"Really? Tsukiumi did?" The woman in question braced herself, as they all turned to stare at her.

Minato finally posed the question which was on his, and everyone else's mind.

"Tsukiumi…" He began, "Why… why did you strip me?"

"That's because…!"

"…? Because…?"

'Because I suspect you and Homura are having an extremely steamy and erotic relationship which you may or may not be taking to the next level soon.'

…

Like she could say that out aloud!

"Ah~, I know!" Kazehana, who had been silent all the while, stood up and spoke in proud realization, "Oh you~. You thought Minato was having an affair, weren't you?"

"Hah?" Tsukiumi jumped up in surprise, inwardly panicking, while Minato just gaped at the older woman, a blush beginning to spread through his cheeks.

"An affair?" He asked blankly, "With who?"

"Why, with me of course." Kazehana leaned down slowly, examining her Ashikabi. She languidly ran a hand down his chest, smiling as she turned to look at an amusingly embarrassed Tsukiumi, "Don't look so sad Panties-Flasher-chan~, we're not, we're not! Well… not yet anyway."

Kazehana shook her head sympathetically, "I understand where you're coming from though, since I am the most beautiful, bustiest and… _experienced _of us all of course you'd be suspicious~! Oh ho ho ho!" The Wind User struck a pose and Homura rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Not to mention the most modest too…" He growled, stuffing a tissue to Minato's now bleeding nose, "I'd like to argue that 'experienced' point though."

"Hmm… I'll agree to a tie then Homura-chan."

Matsu looked over at Tsukiumi, still slightly suspicious. Tsukiumi usually did jump the gun with things more often than everybody else. But usually she'd do it with _some_ sort of a reason in mind. Random strippings for inspection weren't the tsundere's forte. More like her own. Matsu giggled to herself but stifled it quickly, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Was that really _really_ _really_ the reason that you decided to come here and strip him, Tsukiumi?" Matsu asked seriously, "Because you were suspecting him of an affair?"

"Mm! Yes, exactly!" Tsukiumi nodded vigorously, smiling. And look she was telling the truth too! Even if the adulterer in her mind was someone different… Small details! That she would definitely sort out later...

However, she came to one conclusion:

This route of action was probably too brash after all.

"Well, j-just so you know, I gave him the option of stripping himself." She sniffled, "He refused though."

"No one saw that coming." Everyone replied in monotone, including Minato.

However he soon looked up at her placatingly, "Tsukiumi, if I was going to s-start a relationship with someone," He said gently, shyly, "I wouldn't hide it from you all. I'd tell you right away."

"…Really?" She asked searchingly, looking at the honesty in his eyes.

Minato chuckled and nodded, "Really."

Tsukiumi blushed and then folded her arms, turning away from him, "Th-then it's fine." The blond let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She couldn't find a lie in her Ashikabi; he was telling the truth.

"Everyone! If you're quite finished up there…" Miya called out pleasantly, with a hint of underling danger, "Breakfast is ready. And would someone call Musubi and Kusano as well?"

"Ah, yes!" Minato was about to get up, when he caught the look in Matsu's eyes, a look that made him freeze immediately.

"Huhuhu… Moving, Minato? Moving?" She drummed her fingers together eagerly, "That's good, yes, very good… I haven't been able to survey the damage from the back after a-OUCH!"

"Cut it out!" Homura growled, tossing his coat haphazardly over Minato. He then directed his attention back to the three women in front of him.

"How about you three go and wake them up and I'll finish with Sahashi over here?" He said rather pointedly.

"Eh~? And leave you and him all by yourselves?" Matsu pouted.

Kazehana winked suggestively at him, "Oh my~ Is it safe to leave him in your… _experienced_ hands Homura-chan?"

"Probably safer to leave him with me, rather than with you, Gropers-R-Us over there, or the woman who stripped him in the first place." Homura grumbled back, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, "Get down already."

"We'll be there soon Kazehana-san." Minato assured her, "I think there are only a couple of cuts left to go."

Tsukiumi cringed, feeling even guiltier, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Tsukiumi, I'm fine (…for the most part), it's okay."

Before she could apologize yet again, Kazehana amiably scooped up both hers and Matsu's arms, "Well, let's follow Captain Miya and Lieutenant Homura's orders. Off we go you two." She looked back at the two men as they headed toward the door, "We'll be waiting~"

Tsukiumi untangled herself from the others as soon as they were out the door, feeling an overall composition of both anger and shame. How could she come to such rash conclusions so quickly! This was probably the worst mistake she had ever committed as the legal wife. She really needed to punish herself somehow, take responsibility for her wrong…

"Tsukiumi-tan."

Perhaps go train in the mountains for a month…

"Panties-flasher-chan?"

Have ten weighing stones on her lap and sit for ten hours…

"Master of all that is Tsundere?"

Keeping her mouth shut whenever any of the other Sekirei cozied up to Minato…

Matsu and Kazehana caught up to the Water Sekirei and grabbed her shoulders. Pulling the woman back into their generous busoms, they shouted straight into her ears.

"Tsukiumi-tan!" "Panties-Flasher-Chan!"

The woman in question yelped, roughly turned around, and then snarled at the pair, "What, what is it? Can't you see I'm in serious thought here?" In irritation she pulled a burst of water into her hands, "Are you picking a fight? I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

Instead of responding, the former Disciplinary Squad members looked at each other. Tsukiumi could feel the silent communication between the two. Finally, they both nodded. After a quick check to see they were a safe enough distance from Minato's now closed door, Matsu pulled Tsukiumi and Kazehana down to a crouched huddle.

"You see Tsukiumi-tan…" The blond blinked at the seriousness of Matsu's demeanor, "We were thinking too… more contemplating actually… I guess gossiping really but-"

"Don't you think Minato-kun and Homura-chan seemed overly eager to send us out?" Kazehana watched as Tsukiumi's eyes widened considerably.

"Think about it. Aren't those two normally so averse to being alone with each other that it's pathetically sad?" The genius pushed her glasses up contemplatively, "So why the sudden change in behavior?"

"Unless… they… are…!"

"Getting their FREAK ONNNN!" Tsukiumi flinched, but Matsu continued on, "Uu hu hu hu… who knows, maybe even now they're…!" She trailed off. All three women turned to study Minato's door, each wondering what was going on behind it.

Matsu giggled, Kazehana's eyes flashed with excitement, and Tsukiumi shook her head vigorously, lest another one of her delusions take form.

"I'm… I'm going to go check on them!" Tsukiumi jumped up from her crouch and quickly started to walk back. Before she could open the door however, the single numbers hastily grabbed each of her ankles.

"You can't just interrupt them!" Matsu hissed. The poor girl slammed straight into the floor. But just as the tsundere was about to unleash her own version of hell though, her rival's voice cut through their Ashikabi's room.

"Well that was enjoyable." Tsukiumi could hear Homura's contentment, amusement "Though I'm sure you must have enjoyed it more, Sahashi."

Ignoring the stinging pain, Tsukiumi gasped in shock. The previous belief that the infidelity situation was resolved evaporated completely, replaced by disbelief, horror and maybe a touch of jealousy.

_WHAT WAS ENJOYABLEEEEE? HOMURAAAA!_

"Kagari-san." Minato chastised, heavily embarrassed.

_MINATOOOOO!_

"If nobody came to interrupt you two how far would it have gone, I wonder? From the look of things Tsukiumi seemed pretty intent on taking it all the way." Homura smiled teasingly, "You lucky dog."

Another abashed "Kagari-san!" from Minato and Tsukiumi relaxed slightly. So that was what the enjoyable part was, what happened before…

"What are they talking about?" The pair behind her asked curiously, having put themselves a safe distance from their victim.

"Me." She answered, breathing out a sigh of relief, "Just me, nothing else."

Matsu's face fell in disappointment, "_Che_, how boring." She got up and dusted her dress, "I was hoping for something more… _stimulating_. Oh well. Might as well go wake Musubi now…"

"And I'll get Ku-chan." Kazehana stretched as she rose. The older woman smiled lazily and blew a kiss to Tsukiumi as she went down, "Try not to get caught Miss Panties-Flasher-chan~ Eavesdropping is generally looked down upon after all. Not to mention jealousy."

Tsukiumi huffed and got to her knees. As if she was going to stay there the whole time. She trusted her husband! Now…

But as she started to leave in ignorant, marital bliss, her spouse's next comment made her sit right back down again.

"M-more importantly, about tonight-"

"The preparations and tools for tonight are set Sahashi." Homura's voice grew louder as he moved closer to the door.

"I've got it all taken care of."

Tsukiumi let out a silent, incoherent scream, instincts propagating her to retreat to the first floor, confusion and doubt now thoroughly refreshed.

Minato and Homura...

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TONIGHT?_

* * *

*Mizu no ya = water arrows

*Ooya = landlady~

Hoho... Poor Tsukiumi, I tease her so much.

Mah, it's where we get our giggles from though.

Hope you peeps liked it!

Review if you'd like,

be as complementary or critical as you'd like,

and I hope to see you for the next chapter ^^


End file.
